Candado de mi corazón
by michan-natsu
Summary: <html><head></head>(PAUSADA) Con una madre desaparecida, un padre en la cárcel y una profecía sobre sus hombros Mikan ha tenido que enfrentar muchas cosas, sin mencionar al creciente numero de charas que posee y a su próxima transferencia a Gakuen Alice. Como si eso no fuera suficiente ahora tendrá que lidiar con nuevas amistades, un nuevo amor y un pasado inolvidable y problemas aún más grandes.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Resumen: **Con una madre desaparecida, un padre en la cárcel y una profecía sobre sus hombros Mikan ha tenido que enfrentar muchas cosas, sin mencionar al creciente numero de charas que posee y a su próxima transferencia a Gakuen Alice. Como si eso no fuera suficiente ahora tendrá que lidiar con nuevas amistades, un nuevo amor y un pasado inolvidable y problemas aún más grandes.

**Los personajes pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo.<strong>

Cuatro años antes…

**Youichi POV**

—¡Suficiente, estoy harta de ti! ¡Mañana mismo te devuelves al orfanato! ¡Ve a tu habitación y te quedaras sin cenar!— escuche los gritos que provenían desde el piso de abajo.

Esta era la familia número cinco que nos adoptaba este año y al igual que todas ellos también abusaban de Mikan. Jamás se toman la molestia de verla a ella por lo que es, solamente la juzgan por su linaje familiar.

Escuche los suaves pasos de mi hermana mientras subía la escalera, unos segundos después la puerta de mi habitación se abrió y entro Mikan. Llevaba una triste sonrisa en su rostro moreno, la marca roja de una mano destacaba en su mejilla.

—Lo siento You. Parece que me devuelvo al orfanato, si quieres puedes…

—Ni lo pienses, me voy contigo.

Siempre era lo mismo, cada vez que esto sucedía me ofrecía quedarme pero yo nunca lo aceptaba, ella es la única que veo como mi familia y no la voy a perder. No lo permitiré.

—Está bien, pero si cambias de opinión avísame.—dijo dándome un beso en la cabeza.— Sera mejor que me valla, antes que descubran que estoy aquí.

Vi como caminaba hacia la puerta y antes de que se fuera la llame.

—Mikan. Toma.— cogí un par de dulces que tenía guardados y se los tire. —No son mayor cosa pero te ayudaran a pasar la noche.

Se quedó mirando sorprendida los dulces por unos segundos, antes de sonreír y salir de la habitación. Contemple la puerta incluso momentos después de que ella se marchó, y los sentimientos que estaba tratando de retener salieron a la luz.

Estoy harto de todo y de todos. No importa cuántas veces me diga Mikan que todo va estar bien, sé que no es verdad. El mundo no es de color rosa como trata hacerme creer, es gris y oscuro y los adultos son igual, manipuladores y odiosos, solo piensan en sí mismos y juzgan todo sin tomarse la molestia de intentar descubrir la verdad. Desearía poder controlar sus acciones, así al menos podría encargarme que ninguno vuelva a lastimar a Mikan.

Me dormí, deseando poder hacer algo por Mikan, poder al menos alégrala un poco.

La luz del sol me despertó y los recuerdos del día anterior llegaron a mi mente, era hora de actuar si quería que me devolvieran al orfanato junto con Mikan. Me levante de la cama y me arregle, cuando mire hacia el escritorio vi un huevo, uno con diseños extraños que no había estado ahí la noche anterior.

Curioso de que podría ser, me acerque y lo examine. Era un huevo azul cielo con una franja azul rey rodeándolo, unas llamas aguamarina decoraban la franja dándole un aspecto fantasmal. Note que estaba caliente y a pesar de que normalmente no me llevaría nada conmigo devuelta al orfanato, decidí que este huevo iba a ser lo único que me llevara. Por alguna razón sentía que me pertenecía.

**Kounji POV**

Estaba furioso, ninguno de mis planes funcionaba. No solo no sabía cómo usar el poder manipulador de los huevos X, sino que tampoco recolectaba la cantidad que quería. Y como si no tuviera suficiente de que preocuparme el estúpido de Reo me deja un viejo libro con una antigua leyenda.

Leyenda que ahora está causándome problemas.

* * *

><p><strong>Esta es una historia he estado subiendo en el grupo de face, las ideas han surgido de unas amigas y yo.<strong>


	2. Importante!

Chic s les tengo una mala noticia y realmente lamento decirles esto. Pero voy a pausar varias de mis historias debido a que tengo demasiadas y me es difícil escribirlas todas al mismo tiempo, y no es justo que ustedes esperen una publicación tan demorada. A parte varias de mis historias las empece por un simple arrebato y no se como continuarlas a pesar de solo estar iniciando con ellas.

¡No las voy a abandonar! tan pronto acabe con las que voy a seguir escribiendo. Por ahora solo continuare con mis luchas y sueños y con el poder de la luna. Se que no es justo para ustedes y cometí un gran error en publicarlas sin tener al menos la mitad. Realmente no me gusta hacer esto pero necesito organizarme y ser constante.

La ventaja es que publicare más seguido las otras dos/


End file.
